Youth and Euphoria
by AnimeGirl9781
Summary: What happens when Usui has to end the only thing he cares about? How will Misaki deal with it?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm back after disappearing for a month. I got abducted by aliens... help!**

**Anyway, I'm planning to make this a multi-chapter story, but it could do as a oneshot as well, since I might get abducted again...**

**For those who have read Daybreak, I'm regretful to say that I'm holding it off n hiatus for now. I really need to freshen up my thoughts again.**

**Yeah. Happy reading!**

**PS. This chapter was inspired (really) by LovelyInsideAndOut. **

* * *

You promised…

You lied…

Why…?

…

Tiny snowflakes fell steadily from the sky, illuminating the blonde boy's pale face. Usui rested his back against the cool bark of a cherry blossom tree, a frown upon his lips.

He sighed, shaking his head slightly, crossing his arms over his thin school shirt. The wind blew softly, causing goosebumps to rise on his skin. Usui stared intently at the blanket of perfect pale snow, her beautiful face coming to mind again.

"Misaki…" He whispered, his voice cracking slightly. His lips quivered for a moment, but he forced them to stiffen. He had to do it, for her.

The boy had no idea how long he stood there in the freezing snow, but what felt like moments later, he heard the soft crunching of footsteps.

"… Usui?"

Her sweet saccharine voice broke the silence, and he felt his heartbeat quicken. Usui silently raised his head and met her warm amber eyes. He gulped and made his face appear emotionless.

"Yo Prez," he greeted indifferently. He watched as she ran up to him in quick, steady motions.

"What are you doing? It's freezing out here!" Misaki scolded in a worried tone. She reached out to touch his arm. Even though he wanted to feel her warm caress, he pulled back. Hurt and confusion flashed through Misaki's eyes as she lowered her hand to her side.

"We can't see each other anymore," Usui stated coldly, his voice sharp like knives. The black-haired beauty's eyes widened, mouth open in shock. What was with this sudden announcement?

"Wh-What, why? Is this a joke? If it is, it isn't funny," she stumbled, glaring at him. Usui avoided her eyes, keeping his gaze on the necklace pendant he had given her a few months back. He took a deep breath.

"Ayuzawa, I'm serious. Get this in your head, I hate you," he said icily, fists clenched tightly at his side. His voice echoed in the empty park, the light snow failing to numb the raw pain Misaki felt. Usui continued, his words becoming harsher and harsher.

"You're worthless. Did you possibly think I wanted you? Just seeing you disgusts me. Get out of my sight!" His voice grew in volume. Misaki dropped her bag, crystals pricking the edge of her eyes. Her long black hair covered her face as her pain dripped slowly to the snow.

As the words hung heavily in the air, silence joined the pair. Usui looked straight at her, pain gnawing at his chest. He wanted to go and hug her, tell her he was just joking, but he couldn't. No. This was it.

"Didn't you hear me?" He raised his voice. "I said, get out of my face!" He hoped she couldn't hear the agony behind his words. Misaki pulled her head up to stare into his emerald green eyes, tear stains burning her skin.

Usui felt his heart stop. Her eyes were filled with so much hatred and hurt that it felt like someone had punched him in the gut repeatedly.

"Is that so?" Misaki said, anguish bleeding through her voice. "Is that so?" she whispered again, softer this time. Silence engulfed her words and surrounded the pair. Wordlessly, she reached behind her neck, and with shivering fingers, she pulled her beautiful silver necklace off, pendant and all. She reached for his hand and dropped the charm into his palm.

"I loved you, Usui... but I guess it doesn't belong to me anymore. Maybe it never did," she whispered, shaking her head in disbelief. Usui felt his eyes grow glassy and blinked them quickly. Glancing at him one last time, the ends of her lips tilted up in a sad smile, her tears flowing rapidly down her face.

"I guess this is goodbye, then, Usui... I love you." She turned with what dignity she had left and started her way back home.

Usui watched as she walked out of his life, a tear escaping his eye. It rolled slowly down his cheek, leaving a burning trail against his skin. His heart shattered completely. Emptiness was all he felt. The strong feeling of regret danced in his gut, but he pushed it away. He watched as she disappeared from his view, letting all of the tears he was holding back escape.

He bitterly slid his back against the tree until he was sitting against it, crying out in pain. He stared at the necklace in his hand. I guess it doesn't belong to me anymore... He had really done it.

Suddenly, his phone started ringing. He numbly pulled it out, not even bothering to glance at the caller ID. He held it to his ear and waited. He didn't trust himself to be able to speak.

"Takumi-san, you need to come back to the hospital right away. Your surgery's in two weeks, and unless you find a blood donor, you only have a ten percent chance to survive. I want to make sure the chance you have is as high as possible, Takumi-san," the nurse lectured him softly, pity in her tone. He nodded numbly and ended the call.

Usui stared at the night sky one last time, knowing he made the right decision.

"… I love you, Ayuzawa."

* * *

**Reviews make Usui and Ayuzawa get back together! Also, if a lot of you guys tell me to update faster, I will.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Xoxo**

**\- AnimeGirl9781**


	2. Chapter 2

Greetings everyone! I'm back.

Do apologies even work anymore? I'm so sorry that an update took an eternity.

This chapter is pretty short, but I hope it got the message over.

Happy reading!

\- AnimeGirl9781

* * *

I thought you were different than other men, Usui. Congrats on proving me wrong.

Was I that fun to play with? Did you like breaking me that much? But you know, you didn't have to go to that extent. I'm gullible. Perhaps you made me so.

That time, you jumped or of Seika's roof. You got that picture, you said, for me. Was it? Maybe I'm just too conceited. But you didnt need to do that. If it's because of impure intentions, I don't want it.

When that trio showed up at Maid Latte, you were the one who rescued me. You saved me again and again. I learned to depend on you. But now, I can't anymore.

I thought that in my entire life, I would never trust another man again. I promised. I thought all me were the same, so I vowed not to depend on a man. And then you came, and I broke my promise. I thought you'd be different, but look what happened.

Why can't I hate you? I want to hate you so badly. You're just like my father, playing with me and then throwing me away.

The snow is falling, falling, and falling... the entire world is blurry. White and blurry. I can't see. I can't breathe. Help. Help me. Where are you when I need you?

I can't breathe. I can't breathe. Help me.

Usui, help me. Everything is so blurry. I can't see. Everything is white.

Where are you? No, don't go. Don't leave. Come back!

Please. I promise I'll be good this time. Please.

Usui, come help me.

Usui, come

Usui

* * *

Hai, hai, I'll try to make it longer next time!

Please review! They make Misa-chan smile!

Xoxo

\- AnimeGirl9781


End file.
